Ya no puedo volver a quererte
by elechan
Summary: “Dame otra oportunidad Kagome, te quiero. Solo quiero estar contigo. Me equivoqué y lo lamento profundamente. Necesito estar contigo”


**Ya no puedo volver a quererte**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste**

Es más de media noche y, arropada bajo las mantas, mis ojos viajan por todos los recovecos de la habitación, parándose en las extrañas sombras que la luna dibuja en la pared. A veces recuerdos de aquella noche se hacen camino hasta mi memoria, dibujando la escena delante de mis ojos. En esos momentos deseo golpearme duramente por volver a traer aquellos recuerdos a mi vida. No quiero. Lo intenté. Pero no lo quiero ya para mí. Demasiado dolor.

Unos toques me llaman la atención en la ventana. Y allí, subido al alféizar, estás tú con algo entre las manos escondido en tu espalda. No esperas a que te de permiso para entrar. Nunca lo hiciste. Simplemente te haces camino al interior de mi habitación. Me levanto pesadamente y tomo la bata que está encima de la silla, cubriendo con ella mi cuerpo, pues el frío de la noche hizo que se me erizara la piel, al entrar la brisa a través del cristal abierto.

Parece mentira que aun después de tanto tiempo, aun pensando que mi corazón ya no latía por ti, me encuentro que mis manos sudan y tiemblan, solo por tu presencia. Tus grandes y expresivos ojos dorados me deslumbran. Los adoré un día. Y creo que aún los adoro. Y no quiero adorarlos. Detesto adorarlos. Se que en algún momento dejé de respirar.

No hay palabras por un tiempo, dejamos que el silencio de la noche nos envuelva, trayendo consigo todas las memorias compartidas, las experiencias vividas, los deseos anhelados. Pero yo no quiero eso. No otra vez. No después de todo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan nuevamente. En realidad creo que nunca dejé de mirar sus preciosos ojos. Siempre me cautivaron. Al igual que sus orejas. Pero sobre todo sus hermosos ojos.

Saca la mano de su espalda y me tiende una simple rosa. Sabe que son mis favoritas. En realidad nunca tuve una flor favorita. Pero sabe que me encanta que me regalen flores. Y es una rosa preciosa. De un color rojo pasión, los pétalos abiertos formando una corola espectacular. Una flor digna para alguien especial. Y yo se por qué ha venido hoy. Después de tanto tiempo sin hablar. Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Después de todas esas palabras duras entre ambos.

"Dame otra oportunidad Kagome, te quiero. Solo quiero estar contigo. Me equivoqué y lo lamento profundamente. Necesito estar contigo" y pude apreciar su desesperación en su voz, el brillar de sus ojos.

Tomo la rosa y la acerco a mi nariz. Me encantó el aroma que desprendía y, por un momento, quise dejarme vencer por el embrujo del hanyou. De mi hanyou.

"Sabes… creo que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Cierto es que teníamos nuestras discusiones y nuestras diferencias. Pero yo sentía como la compenetración existía entre los dos. Encontré en ti a alguien a quien amar. Alguien a quien entregar mi corazón y mi confianza. No se en que momento te volviste tan especial para mí. Solo recuerdo lo mucho que te quería. Éramos jóvenes. Muy jóvenes. Y sin embargo en el fondo de mi ser sabía que estábamos predestinados a estar juntos. Tú y yo." Dije.

"Kagome…" pero no le dejo decir más. Tengo que soltar todo lo que tenía en mi corazón.

"Nunca imaginé encontrar en ti lo que encontré. Si bien al principio no llamaste realmente mi atención, te convertiste en una parte necesaria para mi ser. Eras como el aire que debía respirar. Eras como una droga, de la cual necesitaba siempre más y más. A veces me cuesta recordar como era mi vida antes de estar contigo. Simplemente porque es difícil considerar vida a una época donde no conocía el sentimiento que tenía por ti. Me enamoré perdidamente de ti, Inuyasha. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Hubiera dado mi vida si hubiera sido necesario." Una triste sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. "Cuando estaba tumbada en mi habitación, esas temporadas de dos o tres días lejos de ti, nos imaginaba juntos, paseando por el parque, con nuestros pequeños jugando a nuestros pies. ¿Sabes cuánto significaba eso? Yo jamás he tenido esos sentimientos por nadie. Jamás me he visto de esa forma con nadie. Te entregué lo mejor de mi misma, incluso más de lo que creo que en verdad te mereces."

"Kagome, aún podemos arreglarlo…"

"No. Ya es tarde Inuyasha. Lo dejaste bien claro cuando elegiste a Kikyo. Y lo intenté. Quise que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Aún a pesar de todo y de todos. ¿Sabes cuántas veces mis amigas me dijeron que te dejara¿Sabes cuántas veces tuve que reprimir mis sentimientos cuando te ibas tras ella¿Sabes cuántas cosas perdí aquí, donde en realidad está mi vida, por estar allí contigo? Reconozco que fue mi culpa la distancia. Yo te dije que siguiéramos siendo amigos, puesto que Kikyo vivía gracias al deseo de la joya. Ya que no te ibas al infierno, prefería tenerte como amigo a no tenerte." Mi vista se nubló con las lágrimas que iban inundando mis ojos. Mi voz salía entrecortada por mi garganta. "Lo intenté por mucho tiempo Inuyasha. De veras que lo hice. Pero no podía quedarme. No podía estar allí y verte con ella. Porque en esos momentos te odiaba. Realmente te odiaba. Y yo no quería odiarte. Tuve que alejarme de ti o moriría. Y no tienes idea del dolor… cuánto dolor… De alguna forma morí. Y te esperé por muchas noches a que volvieras. Como hoy. Por dos años esperé a que volvieras. Igual que hoy. A que te dieras cuenta que yo era la que estaba hecha para ti. Y pensé que, después de tanto tiempo, podría algún día mirarte a la cara y decirte que me alegro de que fueras feliz. Y no sabes la rabia que me da el tenerte delante de mi y saber que te sigo queriendo. Que los sentimientos hacia ti no han desaparecido. Que te quiero más que a nada, o a nadie. Pero tú… tú me dejaste Inuyasha. Esto era lo que tú querías. Aún en contra de mis súplicas. Aún en contra de mi misma, decidiste que esto era lo que tú querías. Y yo ya no puedo volver. Si te diera nuevamente mi corazón se que volverías a romperlo, y yo ya no puedo pasar por eso. No otra vez."

"Kagome…" dijiste en apenas un suspiro. Tus lágrimas también bajaban por tus mejillas.

"No puedo volver Inuyasha. No quiero más dolor. No puedo… simplemente no puedo volver a pasar por ese dolor. Mi corazón apenas está sanando. No me lo pidas por favor. Déjame intentar ser feliz. Por favor" supliqué. Mis piernas no me aguantaron más tiempo y caí de rodillas delante de ese ser que había ocupado mi corazón. De ese ser que aún hoy, aún en contra de mí misma, seguía en mi corazón.

"Pero Kagome, Kikyo y yo ya no…"

"Por favor Inuyasha. Solo vete. Y no vuelvas. Solo vete. No vuelvas a crearme ese dolor"

"Pero…"

"Por favor" digo mientras me abrazo a mi misma. No quiero mirarte. No quiero volver a caer en tu magia. No quiero volver a sufrir.

"Es que… tú y yo…"

"No. Ya no existe, Inuyasha. No en este mundo. No en esta vida. Tú y yo ya no somos tú y yo. Y eso duele, un poco. Todavía. Aunque haya pasado tiempo… aún duele. Es difícil aceptar que todo ha terminado y que ya no queda nada más. Porque estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Se que en algún sitio, en algún otro lugar, existirá un Inuyasha y Kagome. En algún lugar siempre seremos Inuyasha y Kagome. Pero no aquí. Se acabó Inuyasha. Por favor" vuelvo a suplicarte. Deseo que entiendas. No puedo volver a tenerte a mi lado. Simplemente no puedo.

"Entiendo. Espero que seas feliz" dices, también con voz entrecortada. "Adiós, Kagome" y allí, huyendo al igual que llegaste, volviste a marcharte. Volviste a dejarme con el corazón roto, deseando que vuelvas, mi mente deseando lo contrario. Y con la bata cubriendo mi cuerpo, tirada sobre la cama, lloré durante toda la noche, al igual que casi todas las noches, durante el resto de mi vida.

* * *

_Hola. Algunos os preguntareis el motivo de este fic. Simplemente… no lo se. Es algo que tenía dentro de mí y que de repente me vi en la necesidad de sacarlo. Tiene mucho de experiencia personal. Y os puedo asegurar que no ha sido nada fácil poner cosas mías, que llevan mucho sentimiento, en palabras. Bueno, se que no es a lo que os acostumbro, igualmente espero que os haya gustado. No olvidéis dejarme vuestras opiniones. Besos!_


End file.
